


贼风.杳无踪影

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 无CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama





	贼风.杳无踪影

贼风.杳无踪影[章壹]

长久以来,土方一直做着一个梦。

在梦里，他看见自己把一个穿旗袍的少女推下了井。

那个梦是如此具体，使得土方不得不怀疑它的真实性。

 

梦里新选组下着鹅毛大雪，少女忽然撑着伞出现在了屯所门口，海蓝色的澄澈眼珠定定的望着穿着裘衣在井边抽烟的他。

不知为什么，土方选择了对少女熟视无睹，可在与她擦肩而过的一瞬，一种近乎偏执的思想在脑海中一闪而过。

 

一阵茫茫大雾中，少女连带她的伞消失在了土方的眼前。

长久的茫然。土方甚至忘了那一瞬间是否听见沉闷的落水声。

 

在反应过来后，土方赶紧往井底下去看。

虽然看不清楚，但下面什么动静也没有。女孩子的旗袍就像一件要洗的衣服一样浸泡在水里，看上去就像掉下了一个人偶娃娃。

 

“喂！还活着吗？”土方想喊，却发不出声来。

 

周围只有麻雀在寒冬的清晨啼鸣啾啾几声。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

贼风.杳无踪影[章贰]

当天江户下起了暴风雪，井里的洞穴底部被雪盖住，那儿除了雪，已经什么也看不见了。

从第二天起，天气突然暖和起来。

雪渐渐融化。

第五天早上，雪已经完全化了。

 

土方来到井边一看，雪没了，只有黑色的水。不过，还是看不见女孩子的身影。既没有要洗的衣服，也没有人偶娃娃。

 

他试着扔下了一块石头。

石头“扑通”一声沉下去了。

女孩消失了。

也可能根本就没有什么少女，所有的一切只是一场梦而已。

 

——那是真的吗？

 

随着时间的流逝，他越发茫然了。

 

从一开始，他就总觉得像是一场梦。那样可怕的事，是不可能轻易做出来的。不管过了多久，女孩的尸体仍然杳无踪影。她真的消失了。

 

然而土方的心底一直隐藏着某种难言的不安。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

贼风.杳无踪影[章叁]

那个吓人的故事是听局里的人说的，是一个队士的姐姐身上发生的一件可怕的事。

 

乡下的老家过去很穷，孩子生下了也无力抚养长大。

“现在是没有这种事了，过去不管是哪一家，都是要把孩子勒死的。一生下来，立刻就……这叫做‘杀婴’。”

但是随着城市化的进程，原先在乡下的老家现在也不穷了，所以不再有杀婴的事了。

有一位队士的姐姐生了个宝宝。有一天晚上她自己出去溜达。

一轮赤色的月亮露了出来。

她正在无人的小路上走着，忽然感到害怕起来。从身后……觉得有人就在身边呼唤她。

——是背上的宝宝吧？

她解开背带，把宝宝抱到胸前，刚一托起宝宝的脖子，全身就哆嗦起来。

——怎么回事？

妇人的脑海里清晰地浮现出了过去勒死孩子的情景，尽管她本人从不记得有这回事。

宝宝却突然笑了起来，用空洞的声音说：“勒死我的那一晚，月亮也是这样红红的。”

 

队士们还在没心没肺地讨论着。

“孩子不久就死去了……你知道遗传吗？”

“啊？”

“你什么也不知道啊！就是说长相啦、性格啦像爷爷或者爸爸。这儿像老爸，那儿又像妈妈，连唱歌都像哪！老爸的腿快，孩子走路也快；妈妈长得漂亮，女儿也漂亮。因为血液中流淌着同样的东西。”

“噢！这些话，我倒听说过。”

“就连很早以前的祖先，也都很像呢，尽管他们早已死了，没人知道他们的模样。但是他们把自己的长相或性格传给了子孙后代，这就是遗传。”

“所以嘛，祖先干过的事也会遗传，在头脑中……”

“这个我知道，也就是说，祖先中如果有人杀了人，这件事就会遗传到后代的脑子里。不过有一段时间会藏而不露，直到某一天突然出现。那个妇人就是这样。尽管不是自己干的，却突然回想了起来。”

 

那么这也是遗传吧？

 

——一定是哪位祖先曾经把一个女孩扔到井里淹死了。

 

凶手很害怕，所以这件事就萦绕在脑子里，并溶入血液中传给了后代。

 

于是，土方听说了遗传的故事时，虽然觉得很可怕，却径自下了结论：

——是那么回事。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

贼风.杳无踪影[章肆]

今天土方是被屯所门口的喧闹声吵醒的。

门口站着他的老对头坂田银时。名叫志村新八的青年就站在旁边，手上举着寻人的木牌。

 

[而井里躺着他的助手神乐。]

 

一想到那个梦，土方就隐隐焦躁起来。

 

事情越闹越大。银时坚持活要见人死要见尸，新八则找来了一大堆的记者，事情已经惊动了高层，而由于新选组屯所是目击者最后看见神乐出现的地方，不久就有了勘探专家来这里考察。

“井底下有个风洞。”那位专家考察了半天，得出这样一个结论。

“那是什么呢？”

“至今去山上还能见到呢。地下有一条风的通道，就像迷宫一样错综复杂……里面刮着冷风。过去人们把容易腐烂变质的东西放进去，拿它当冰箱用。可是，不知什么时候流进了地下水。于是，这些东西全被地下水带走了，即使是比较重的东西也都被冲走，随后又若无其事地变成了风的通道。”

 

土方再去看古井，发现总是有冷风从井底刮上来，这是因为有风洞的缘故。井底敞开着风的通道，如果有地下水一下子涌进来，就会把大部分东西席卷而去。

 

“唔，怎么说呢，”专家心不在焉地记着笔记，“恐怕这口古井也在装糊涂。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

贼风.杳无踪影[章伍]

长久以来,土方一直做着一个梦。

 

在梦里，他看见自己把一个穿旗袍的少女推下了井。

 

是不是梦，其实谜底马上就能揭晓。

 

今天上午，考察团经请示上级后决定把井底的水抽干，由此改变水的流向，尸体如果存在的话就会再顺着风的通道淌回来。

 

——一切马上就要知晓了！

 

当听到屯所外的惊呼声，土方忽然有一种天旋地转的感觉。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

贼风.杳无踪影[章陆]

黑暗之中仿佛有了光。

 

土方在朦胧的晨曦中睁开眼，陷于晦涩梦魇的意识也逐渐回过神来。

不知为什么，刚穿好裘衣的土方忽然萌生了吸烟的念头。

窗外，江户正静静地飘着鹅毛大雪。

 

然而，走到古井边抽着闷烟的土方没有看到，一个撑着伞的旗袍少女正呵着寒气向新选组走来。

FIN


End file.
